


Agency Business

by torileo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Conflicting Feelings TM, First Time Blow Jobs, Kohaku is super pushy but he can be cute, Lots of comparing both pink haired boys, M/M, Porn with some plot, Tsukasa has feelings for Tori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torileo/pseuds/torileo
Summary: “Aw, are ya feelin’ bad cuz they left ya forgotten here all alone?”The hint of irritation floods Tsukasa again at those words, and he is reminded of yet another annoying pink colored person. Maybe those two have more things in common than Tsukasa first imagined, and although with the passing years he has grown to like Tori way more than he’d first expected he knows those things take time, he needs to be patient and find out how to deal with Kohaku’s personality in order to build the bridge of friendship he aims for.But, apparently Kohaku has different plans.
Relationships: Background Tori Himemiya/Tsukasa Suou, Kohaku Oukawa/Tsukasa Suou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	Agency Business

**Author's Note:**

> KohaKasa tag is so empty !! Literally no works ?? :(( Why?! I just had to go and fix it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is probably super OOC for Kohaku since we know almost nothing about him or the way he interacts with Tsukasa yet, but I’m pretty confidence in my characterization for Tsukasa and I felt like writing it anyway. I had no idea how to adapt Kohaku’s kyoto dialect, too, but... Well, hopefully the story is not too far off canon.
> 
> I also love ToriKasa so cheers for that!

Each step Tsukasa took was buried under a layer of uncertainty. 

Yes, the walk to the floor that housed Cosmic Productions’ office was not a long one and one Tsukasa knew well by now, what with weeks of all Agencies kind-of working together under the name of Ensemble Square, but something kept poking the back of his mind. Maybe it could be called apprehension but Tsukasa didn’t think his worries were enough to be classified as that, so he simply took a deep breath as he entered the elevator and fixed his tie. He had certain business to talk about with higher-ups from the CosPro agency as he was officially Knights’ King in the papers, and as much as Leo was still their ‘popular’ King recognized by the fans, Tsukasa was always the one to take care of things that required bureaucratic knowledge, something that could not be expected from the orange-head since he could barely focus for longer than one hour and hated any kind of paperwork that didn’t involve composing. It required a lot of effort but Tsukasa didn’t particularly dislike it, administration was something he had been doing his whole life so, really, the only obstacle was the fact that CosPro was a bit of a problematic agency even nowadays when they claim they’re ‘attempting to become better’, but Tsukasa is not so sure he can trust those words if the stunt performed by Crazy:B on their first live is anything to go by. CosPro members seem to always be doing whatever comes to mind without caring about the consequences, or maybe it is just that they don’t have to face any of those, but either way it’s a troublesome situation that Tsukasa is not so sure how to deal with. He’s been trying to build a friendly relationship with the agency for quite some time now, but who knows if they are only allowing him to come closer in hopes of taking advantage of Knights in the future? Leo would say that’s not unlikely at all, but Tsukasa had always tried to have a little more faith in people as opposed to Leo’s borderline paranoid distrust. It’s an unorthodox method to have two people running a group at the same time, but it has been working so far.

Even then... What bothers him the most goes beyond any paperwork or bureaucracy that comes with being the leader of an idol group. It’s surprising that fate would play him like this, and to think that someone from his own family would come into this world from their own free will... Tsukasa doubts he has anything to do with it, even if indirectly. He’s aware of his own influence’s extent as an Idol, but the Oukawas are a branch that achieve the great feat of being even more remote and traditional than the Suous, so he’s fairly sure it must have taken a _lot_ of convincing from the boy’s side for Kohaku to be able to leave the house and chase whatever his objective in being out here is. The thought that Kohaku might have come here following after Tsukasa’s footsteps makes an uncomfortable feeling bubble up inside his chest; He doesn’t consider himself someone worthy of being followed, no, not yet. He still has a long way to go, so much to learn, to grow... Tsukasa swallows the thought and it tastes bitter. There’s no reason to think of that, after all he barely knows the one he calls his cousin, and trying to find out why the boy decided to become an Idol is impossible without even a small hint.

Tsukasa just hopes Kohaku has people to back him up, friends who he can count on. It’s a harsh reality and being all by yourself is painful, Tsukasa would know.

He steps out of the elevator with a strange newfound sense of determination. Even if Kohaku doesn’t have anyone, he will be fine, he will find people and make connections. The Idol world is vast and if the both of them share the same blood then Tsukasa is sure Kohaku will manage. He nods to himself once before finally looking around the Cosmic Productions office entrance, his vision mostly finding dark colors and black before landing on the windows, it’s completely different from the New Dimension’s entrance and Tsukasa looks outside for a small moment, finally coming to the realization that the place is empty, completely devoid of life if not for an annoying and repetitive smacking sound coming from a room in the far side of the office. From his point of vision, Tsukasa can see the door to said room is open, but he’s never been of the nosy type so he decides to just sit at the waiting area and hope he’s not making too big a fool of himself as he waits for something to happen or someone to show up. It’s weird since technically the whole staff knows he’s supposed to come over for a business meeting today, but maybe something came up last minute and they had to leave for some reason.

Surely they will be back soon; is what Tsukasa tells himself while he taps his fingers on the coffee desk in front of him. Nearly fifteen minutes pass before the smacking sound starts irritating him for real, and his eye twitches trying to identify what it could possibly be, or why such sound still has not stopped. He presses the bridge of his nose trying to resist the temptation to get up and tell whoever is making the sound to _shut up_ , but ultimately ends up only slapping the glass with his free hand without realizing. Tsukasa opens his eyes in surprise when he hears the ‘thump’ that his hand makes against the table’s surface, but snaps his head towards the side room’s door as soon as he hears an even louder sound, as if something heavy fell from a high place, followed by a groan and some small steps. What greets him after a couple seconds is a pink head of hair and confused lilac eyes that resemble his own, poking out from behind the doorframe with lifted brows. To find Kohaku here is not at all surprising, considering he _is_ a member of Cosmic Productions, but still- a weird coincidence nonetheless. Tsukasa remembers his thoughts from earlier, and if Kohaku does indeed have nobody to trust just yet, then... Tsukasa decides he would like to be the first one to build a bridge between them. He quickly pulls his hand back in an attempt to leave the table incident behind, and waves amiably with a smile. It must be the wrong choice of reaction, though, because Kohaku only tilts his head, frowns and then disappears again into the room, and Tsukasa is left there somewhat confused by their interaction. He stares at the back of his hand and wonders if what he did was really that weird, or if maybe the other boy got angry at him for hitting the coffee desk, or perhaps he was busy doing something important in that room which Tsukasa still can’t see the insides of from his position, and as much as his curiosity has peaked he still can’t find it in himself to get up and wander around. It may be seem as an impolite thing to do considering there are no members of the staff anywhere, and-

Stopping to think of it now, just where is everybody? Tsukasa brushed it off at first, but if Kohaku is there then at the very least one high up should be there too to watch him or make sure he is safe, security procedures and whatnot, Idols _are_ highly valuable, after all. He once again considers the option that some last minute situation must have come up, but if that’s the case then was Crazy:B not involved, and therefore left behind to wait there? Or was it something else entirely? Tsukasa is so engrossed in his brain’s theories that he doesn’t notice the smacking sound has stopped completely since his interaction with Kohaku, and also doesn’t notice the pink haired boy is back, finally having left the room and walking towards him this time.

“Oi, oi, what’s lil’ Tsukasa-han doin’ here?” The expression on Kohaku’s face is a neutral one, but when Tsukasa looks up there is a glint in the other’s eyes and he can’t quite identify what it means. “Waitin’ to gather some intel on CosPro?”

“Ah. No, not really.” The suggestion makes Tsukasa frown. That’s not something he would do, he never enjoyed things like gathering dirt on others to take advantage of or to use as blackmail, Kohaku is probably just joking around. He clears his throat before continuing. “I was meant to meet someone here for an official meeting, but it seems everyone is... busy, I suppose.”

Kohaku’s expression finally shifts into something else, a smile, but it’s more of the mocking kind, as he sits down on the couch across from Tsukasa and places his socked feet right on the table without a care in the world. Tsukasa lifts a brow at that demonstration, but decides to not comment on it. He does, however, notice the red mark on Kohaku’s cheek and tries to remember if it was there back when his head first popped from behind the doorframe.

“Aw, are ya feelin’ bad cuz they left ya forgotten here all alone?” 

The hint of irritation is back at those words, and Tsukasa is reminded of yet another annoying pink colored person. Maybe those two have more things in common than Tsukasa first imagined, and although with the passing years he has grown to like Tori way more than he’d first expected he knows those things take time, he needs to be patient and find out how to deal with Kohaku’s personality in order to build the bridge he aims for.

“Again, no. I have a responsibility to take care of here so I don’t mind waiting a little until someone arrives.” He tries not to let the irritation show in his voice, crossing both his hands over his lap. Kohaku only hums, bringing his own finger to his chin and smiling in a way that is almost a smirk, a mix of playful and cunning, and Tsukasa almost feels like he’s being analyzed, a prey under the gaze of a predator. He has no idea why he feels like that, but the smirk is gone when Kohaku turns his head towards the windows, looking at the other boy from the corner of his eyes as he leans with his elbows on his legs, which are still over the coffee table, he has a different expression now from what Tsukasa can see on his profile, but he can’t tell what it is exactly.

“That might take a while, then. Nobody’s been here for hours, Crazy:B was even s’pposed to meet in the morning but none of them showed up.” Kohaku half laughs, half huffs to himself, and Tsukasa is sure he can hear the frustration in the other’s voice. The pink haired boy _tsk_ ’s before turning to Tsukasa with a serious expression and speaking again. “They’re idiots for not attendin’. Even a nobody like me knows practicin’ is necessary, ya can’t skip those things. Practice is the most important thing for an Idol, right?”

“I wouldn’t say it is the _most_ important thing about being an Idol, but...” Tsukasa avoids eye contact, because for some reason staring at eyes so similar to his own is an unnerving feeling on its own. “Practice is definitely necessary for one’s body improvement, so if that’s what you’re focusing on right now, then, yes. Although it’s not like I personally know your group’s members.”

‘It’s not like I personally know _you_ ’ Tsukasa adds in his mind, but he can’t deny it feels kind of good to be able to give advice to someone like this, to be relied on even though he doesn’t really consider himself a perfect role model to be followed just yet. The person he aims to be, the King he is trying to become, is someone who inspires others, someone who is able to build bridges and lead people forward while staying true to his ideals until the very end, not the kind who forces people to bend down to his will; he wants to become worthy of being relied on, and to give people the sense of safety he knows they want. So, even if Kohaku is not one of his knights, he will make sure to be there for him if needed.

Kohaku is silent for a few moments, just staring out the window with a vague look on his face, and Tsukasa considers the option to say something more, maybe try to make the mood a little lighter, but the other boy starts getting up as soon as he opens his mouth to speak. He turns to Tsukasa once again and motions for him to get up as well with a quick nod of his head, but Tsukasa doesn’t move, instead staring with a confused face.

“C’mon, I’mma show ya around since ya have nothin’ else to do until someone from the staff shows up.” Kohaku smiles again, and it’s softer this time. It’s sudden, but also tempting, and Tsukasa doesn’t really see a good reason to reject the offer since he is indeed bored, technically there are no rules saying someone can’t walk around an agency’s office, be it a member of said office or not. “‘S fine, nobody would get mad over that, an’ it might entertain ya for a little while.”

Tsukasa nods, then, muttering a ‘sounds good’ that he hopes doesn’t come off as rude and getting up. Kohaku doesn’t react to the words apart from placing his hands into his pockets and waiting for Tsukasa to follow, he starts walking as soon as the redhead does, and a comfortable silence establishes itself between them. As expected, the place is empty and it’s weird to see table after table surrounded by chairs when nobody is sitting on them, but the view from the large windows remain a nice one nonetheless. The place is basically the same size as New Dimension’s version, the only difference being the way more modern decoration, in the far back there’s a television and something Tsukasa assumes is a touch-screen in place of the white writing board he’s so used to, every corner of the place screams Cosmic Productions with Eden and Valkyrie posters everywhere on the walls, and even some of 2wink and Crazy:B as well. He looks at Kohaku and finds the boy glancing at one of his own group’s posters, an indecipherable look in his eyes, but the moment doesn’t last long and soon enough they’re back to their improvised tour. They walk past two unidentified doors on the sides of the office, but Kohaku doesn’t stop to explain what is inside there, not that he had been doing any explaining so far; Tsukasa certainly doesn’t mind the silence, but it’s weird to be ‘shown around’ in a way that doesn’t involve _actually_ talking about the place.

They’re back in the office’s entrance and waiting area once apparently the tour is finished, still no words being shared until Tsukasa’s eyes land on the door that leads to the room Kohaku came from. He can’t deny he’s curious about the sound of something falling from before, really, if something is broken and Kohaku gets in trouble because of him... He would feel guilty for a long time.

“I, um, appreciate the effort to show me around. It might not have been a very long time, but it did make me feel less nervous about the meeting. Thank you, Kohaku-kun.” He says sincerely, and feels himself smile as the words come out. Tsukasa eyes the door again, would it be too improper of him to ask...?

“Hah?” Apparently, Kohaku notices he’s worrying about something and follows his eyes to the door, face morphing into a knowing expression with lifted brows. He wordlessly walks towards the room and opens the door before motioning for Tsukasa to come closer. “Are ya curious? ‘S just the backroom, we use it mostly for chillin’, but I like to hoard it for improvised practice sometimes.”

“Are you sure this is okay...? Aren’t backrooms supposed to be staff-only?” Tsukasa still takes a step closer despite his words, but he still can’t see much. Kohaku only shrugs, going inside and leaving the door open for the redhead to follow.

“I don’ care. I’m lettin’ ya in personally, so it doesn’t matter. Nobody’s gonna be here for a long time anyway, ‘s whatever.”

His voice is muffled by the fact he’s in another room, and it reminds Tsukasa of the repetitive smacking sound from earlier. The room probably has some kind of soundproof technology, but since the door was open back then and is open right now it’s possible to hear sounds coming from inside. Normally Tsukasa would stand by the rules, but his sense of responsibility for the mysterious fallen object overcomes his need to behave properly. He takes a deep breath before nodding to himself and following Kohaku into the room, eyes immediately scanning the place for something that might be out of order or seemingly misplaced. However, he’s unable to identify anything, but it’s mostly due to the fact the room is _messy_ ; there are boxes on the floor and a couch in a corner, a big chair that Tsukasa unfortunately recognizes as one of the gamer kind, a coffee table that has been pushed to the wall beside the couch covered in empty wagashi boxes, and some kind of tatami in the middle of the room. There’s nothing that looks like it could be responsible for the sound Tsukasa remembers hearing.

“Nothin’ impressive, right? ‘S good enough for passin’ the time, though. I’d know, since I spend most of my free time here.” Kohaku says suddenly, throwing himself on the gamer chair and spinning on it with his arms behind his head. He is a level of uncaring that Tsukasa thinks he would never ever be able to achieve, even if he did want to.

“I cannot deny my curiosity, but to be frank there was another reason as to why I wanted to come inside.” The words seem to interest the pink haired boy, because as soon as Tsukasa says that he is back to looking at him with a neutral expression, the glint from before is back in his eyes and once again Tsukasa has no idea what it means. “Do you remember earlier? Before we met when I, ahem, accidentally slapped the coffee table in the waiting area. I could’ve swore I heard the sound of something falling from a high place coming from inside here. So, if I accidentally surprised you with my outburst and caused you to drop something of importance, please do allow me to help you put it back in place, or fix it if necessary. It’s the least I can do.”

Kohaku is completely silent as he places one of his hands over his cheek, where Tsukasa can see the red mark still is present. The boy’s cheeks grow noticeably pink after a couple seconds, and he gets up from the chair suddenly.

“Nothin’. Nothin’ happened, and nothin’ fell, even if I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting someone to be out there, so the sound kind of startled me. But yer probably jus’ hearin’ things.”

The words are not very convincing if Tsukasa is being honest, and the pieces are starting to fit inside his brain. He eyes Kohaku with lifted brows and a half worried expression.

“Kohaku-kun, did you _fall off the chair_ from being caught off guard? Are you okay—?!”

He quickly hurries to the pink haired boy’s side, lifting a hand up to his face, but Kohaku’s reaction is something Tsukasa would never have been able to predict; he slaps the hand away hastily, still red in the cheeks, eyes wide and brows furrowed deeply. It’s so sudden Tsukasa almost gets whiplash.

“Cut it out! Just— Quit it and back off!” There is an evident mix of fear and anger in Kohaku’s eyes as he nearly screams those words, and Tsukasa is about to immediately retract his hand but there is a sudden grip on his wrist that stops him from taking a step back entirely. He doesn’t have time to even process what happened before he’s being pushed back forcefully, and the only thing stopping him from falling on his butt is the damned gamer chair he ends up landing on. “I told ya nothin’ happened!”

“But there’s an obvious red mark on your cheek! It might bruise, and I am sure it must hurt since it’s still fresh. I’m sorry, I tried to not point it out earlier, but is it the reason why you weren’t talking during our walk around? I can go back to New Dimension’s office and get an ice pack, I do not mind. It’s my fault it happened in the first place, so—“

“Didn’t I tell ya to cut it out? Quit acting so nice, I’ve been playin’ along with it until now but ‘s startin’ to piss me off.” Kohaku’s face is stone serious, but there is also a twitch on his eyebrow and an undeniable layer of conflicting emotions under all of it. It’s heavy and Tsukasa is left trying to understand what caused the drastic spin in the situation, but if what Kohaku just said is true then he had been acting this whole time and the friendly persona was just something to get Tsukasa to lower his guard, had he misunderstood the whole thing? Never did the redhead have bad intentions regarding any of this, and he thought he made it very clear but maybe the wish to build a friendly connection had been an one-sided feeling from the very start.

“I can’t quit something I’ve never started in the first place. I don’t understand why you’d think I’m merely pretending to be nice, it was not a lie that I came here for a business meeting, and it was not a lie when I said thank you or when I showed you friendliness. It was never my intention to give you the idea this was an act.” Tsukasa straightens his back, sitting properly on the chair since he can’t get up when Kohaku is still standing still in front of him. He hopes at least the boy won’t doubt him, this interaction is not completely ruined yet and he hopes he can fix it somehow, and even if the smallest part inside of him that is growing annoyed at being misinterpreted so badly wants to forget all politeness and argue back, he reminds himself that’s usually a side of him he reserves only for a _different_ pink haired boy. He considers it a small victory when Kohaku looks back at him again, but does a double take when he realizes the empty expression in front of him.

Kohaku says nothing once again, frustrating Tsukasa who believes this would be so much easier if they could just communicate properly, but humans are complicated beings and he knows that from experience. Nothing happens for a moment, but soon enough Tsukasa feels the grip on his wrist again, and he’s pulled up from his sitting position hastily. He frowns and groans when he feels himself being pushed to the wall this time, cheek touching the cold material it is made of and he decides he’s definitely had enough of being pushed and pulled around for the day, how is Kohaku’s grip this strong, anyway? Tsukasa is pretty sure they’re the same height, and the boy doesn’t appear to be especially strong. He’s about to complain and ask _what the hell_ is even going on, but is completely stunned into silence when both his wrists are pinned against the wall and he feels a body press into his own back from behind.

“Wanna know what pisses me off the most?” Kohaku’s voice is almost uncomfortably near Tsukasa’s ear, and he can even feel the boy’s breath against the side of his face. “They’re all fake. Every single one o’them, in our ridiculous, pitiful excuse of a family tree. They sent me here, without any support or information, expectin’ to humiliate me. Thinkin’ I’d go back crawlin’ on my knees and beggin’ for them to take me back in, but little did they know there’s nothing left. There’s not a single drop of shame left in me after everythin’ they put me through. Ya probably understand, the way they just want t’use us, manipulate us into becomin’ exactly what they want us to. But ya don’t understand _all_ of it, ‘cus aren’t the Suous so much nicer? They even let ya come this far, become an Idol, and they actually cheered for ya, didn’t they?”

Tsukasa wants to tell him to be quiet, his name is something he is deeply proud of but even him can’t deny the ugly truths about his old fashioned family. He was pretty much a victim of their rotten and suffocatingly strict methods of raising their heirs before joining Yumenosaki and finding himself there, finding a reason to be alive, finding a reason to _feel_ alive. Not only once did Tsukasa feel torn between his duties as a heir, the heavy expectations pushed onto him without mercy, and his own dreams and desires that he felt came straight from inside his heart, something he could not ignore even if he tried. But even then, he knew he didn’t have it the worst, his parents still allowed him to have hobbies, go out to play with friends, eat his favorite foods, even if everything was always calculated so he’d have only just enough to not feel completely removed from the outside world. It was twisted in a sense, but Tsukasa took his chance to make things better as soon as he could, followed his dreams and decided to become a man that fit his own ideals, not whatever ideals someone else pushed onto him. He took his opportunity, but... Had Kohaku even had an opportunity at all yet?

“I can tell, yanno? I can tell when someone ‘s fake, probably from bein’ around those old snobs for such a long time. Even around here, ‘s so easy. They probably think I haven’t noticed yet, but I like to just play dumb so I can watch everythin’ happen. Cosmic Productions ‘s just usin’ us, tryna set us up for somethin’, I just don’ know what exactly yet, but I’ll find out soon. And Crazy:B? We are just usin’ each other, too. Rinne-han, HiMERU-han, they both have secrets that yer better off not knowin’ about, and I have my own share of those as well. I almost feel bad for Niki-han for bein’ involved with problematic people like us, but he does it for Rinne-han so he must have his reasons. ‘S so easy to tell with them.” There is so much information being dropped on him Tsukasa has no idea how to react, not that he would be able to anyway considering he’s still firmly pinned with his face against the wall, but he doesn’t know why Kohaku is telling him all of this for no reason, not to mention their beyond inappropriate position and just everything else about the situation makes him want to scream. But he can’t, he knows the whole floor is empty and if someone entered he would have heard it since the door is still open after all this time. He had no idea the situation with CosPro was this bad, sure he had his suspicions but to have someone confirm his trust in the agency had been misplaced is a disheartening thought to say the least. Tsukasa furrows his brows about to say something now that the other boy has finally shut up, but is promptly interrupted by a face being suddenly pushed into his neck. Kohaku inhales sharply as if taking in all of the smell there and Tsukasa is at a complete loss of words at the action. “‘S easy to tell with everyone here. But... I really can’t tell with ya. Sometimes I think yer really bein’ nice, and then I don’t know if I should trust myself or not. That annoys me. Whenever we meet with those guys at the sweets fanclub meetings, yer the one that always organizes them, aren’t ya? And ya always has a smile on yer face, and ya talk so politely and offers food to everyone and laughs and has fun, and it always leaves me thinkin’... All this, ‘s it really real? After all, this whole, gigantic world... It ain’t just full of good people, yanno?”

The last words strike Tsukasa like an arrow, and it goes straight through his heart. Whatever it is that Kohaku has been through... He doesn’t want to imagine what would be enough to cause such an young boy to behave with a level of distrust that could even match Leo’s own. He swallows the lump inside his throat, and he’s sure Kohaku must have felt it too due to their proximity. Tsukasa wants to say something, to see if he can calm the boy down and make this situation better for the both of them, preferably in a way that involves him being freed, but it takes him some time to find the proper words. It’s hard to focus when he can still feel Kohaku breathing so close to his ear.

“And what, exactly, do you suggest me to do? It’s not like I am purposely trying to make you uncomfortable around me. You may leave the club if you feel like it, although I do admit it would be a little disappointing considering I did try to make it a positive experience for all of us.” Tsukasa starts, and he sounds a little harsher than intended but can he be blamed for feeling on-edge in this position? He’s trying to word it as nicely as possible which is definitely uncharacteristic of him, but having a little tact is necessary and he doesn’t know why he’s not given up on Kohaku yet despite the whole aggressively pulling and pushing around thing, but he is sure he hasn’t, and Tsukasa Suou’s determination is something that none should ever doubt.

The reaction Tsukasa receives is not a negative one as expected, and it comes as a surprise when Kohaku chuckles.

“‘ _Uncomfortable_ ’? ‘S that what ya think I feel around ya? Any reason for that or ‘s it because of my reaction just now? Sorry ‘bout that, the truth ‘s I just really hate bein’ touched without a proper warning.” He laughs again and Tsukasa feels him coming even closer, he can practically feel Kohaku’s lips moving as they hover over his neck. It’s a completely bizarre feeling and Tsukasa is sure this can’t be real when a trail of careful kisses are planted on the nape of his neck. “I said it’s annoyin’. ‘S annoyin’ ‘cause I like it, I can’t tell for sure if I can trust ya, but that just means a chance that yer not fake does exist. And for the first time inna very long time... Ya make me wanna believe that possibility.”

The ministrations don’t stop, the kisses going from careful to a little bolder after a while and it makes Tsukasa shaky, he still can’t really move so it’s impossible to shove the boy off although he’s not sure he would be able to do it even if given the chance, it’s true that he’s completely lost as to why this is happening or why did things come to this, but it doesn’t feel especially unpleasant. Tsukasa finds his mind to be completely clouded by confusion and shock all at once, but he’s sure there is also a hint of excitement there somewhere that shuts down the huge part screaming at him that this is _not_ what he came here for, that he should stop it right now and go back to trying to logically talk things out, and maybe try to push some sense into Kohaku’s head since the boy clearly doesn’t have any; but again, the part of his brain that craves physical contact shuts down every attempt at coherent and responsible thinking, and Tsukasa asks himself if it’s really been that long for him to be feeling this needy for attention. It makes sense, with the agencies business getting bigger everyone has been growing busier and busier, and Tori-kun barely has free time for their escapades nowadays, it is sad, and it leaves him feeling like this in a pathetic puddle for any kind of positive affection. Tsukasa hates that he can clearly recognize he’s trying to convince himself, to make sense out of whatever _this_ is, making up excuses as to why it’s okay, and he also hates that he’s starting to see a pattern in his tastes when it comes to boys. Pink hair again, really? He almost bites his tongue when he feels the hold pinning his right wrist lets go completely, but the relief doesn’t last long when suddenly Kohaku’s hand starts traveling up the inside of his shirt this time, sending a pleasant shudder up Tsukasa’s spine and he barely registers the mouth on his neck anymore, although he’s sure with the eagerness which is being put into the task that hickey is going to be hard to get rid of. 

Wait. _Hickey_. That word is what clears some of the cloudiness in Tsukasa’s mind and spurs him into action, free hand rushing to grab Kohaku’s forearm, stopping him from reaching a little bit too south, and turning his torso as much as he can when the body behind him is still pushing him to the wall. He tries to keep as much eye contact as possible from this position and once again he’s reminded that this is his stupid cousin from the countryside, Kohaku probably doesn’t even know what he’s doing or feeling, and Tsukasa is not about to take advantage of that for his own selfish reasons.

“Wait! Stop it. I think you don’t really know what you’re doing.” He tries to reason, although he’s not sure he sounds as convincing as he first planned to. “You don’t have to do this, I’m not sure what they taught you, but this not how you make friends. Don’t worry, I am not mad, but let’s stop here now and I give you my word I will pretend it never happened.”

What Tsukasa hears next is loud laughter that sounds way too out of place and embarrassing with the way it goes ‘kokkokko’, rather than anything else. The hold on his left wrist lets go as well, and Kohaku’s hand starts the task of setting his forearm free from Tsukasa’s grip, predictably the redhead doesn’t try to fight it, soon enough the both of them are completely free except for the fact Kohaku is still pressing against Tsukasa from behind.

“Ain’t sure if I should feel offended, or if yet just stupid. I’ve seen all kinds of things on TV and in the Internet, yanno. But even someone like me knows...” Kohaku’s arms move again but this time it’s almost tender, and they snake around Tsukasa’s waist trapping him in a weird kind of intimate embrace. “This ‘s not somethin’ friends do.”

“It’s not something family does, either.” Tsukasa tries again, but all he gets for an answer is an irritated huff.

“Don’t compare yourself to them.” And Kohaku’s tone is so cold and dead serious that for a second Tsukasa regrets saying anything at all. He presses his lips in a thin line and hates the fact he can’t see the other boy’s expression from this new position, this would all be much easier if only he could know what goes on inside Kohaku’s head. But that’s impossible, so he settles for once again trying to shift his body and turn so they can at least face each other, thanking his luck when the arms around him ease only enough for Tsukasa to be allowed to do so without effort. Once they’re finally face-to-face, the both of them share the same serious look, although Kohaku’s seem to be much more critical. “‘S that what’s stoppin’ ya from enjoyin’ this? And here I thought yer being so mean ‘cus I’m a boy.”

“That’s—“ The playful tone catches Tsukasa completely off guard, making him blush three different shades of red, and it’s a wonder how Kohaku can do it while still keeping his serious expression intact. He lifts one of his hands up to try and cover the lower part of his face, but is promptly stopped by the hold on his wrist again. “Whoever I fancy is not something of your concern. And, seriously, quit grabbing me like this!”

“Mmm... ’S fine, ‘m gay too.”

Tsukasa doesn’t even have the strength to explain that he’s actually bi, not when his request was completely ignored and he’s pretty sure Kohaku’s hearing has become very strictly selective in this situation. He’s still trying to control the blush on his cheeks when he sees something shift in the other boy’s eyes, and Kohaku licks his lips in a way that makes Tsukasa mildly interested in what’s going through his mind right now. He is trying his best to understand what it means when suddenly there’s a hand on his cheek, and he finds himself staring into lilac eyes way more closely than before.

“I understand now, why yer not tryin’ to push me off at all, even though ya had many chances to do so...” Kohaku keeps leaning closer and Tsukasa’s eyes fixate on the dark red mark covering his cheek. He can’t help but still feel responsible for it, but the last thing he wants is to cause another outburst like the one from earlier by moving too abruptly, so Tsukasa tries to not think too long about it and instead focuses on the feeling of a thumb brushing his face carefully. It’s hard, but he manages to not stare at it too strongly until Kohaku speaks again. “Are ya still thinkin’ ‘bout what happened? What did I just say, quit bein’ so nice. ‘S not that I hate it, but... People out there aren’t goin’ to go easy on you only ‘cus of that.”

Tsukasa wants to argue against that, but the next thing he feels is the hand on his face shift positions, now roughly holding both his cheeks at once in a way that is actually kind of painful, as if Kohaku is trying to prove and exemplify the point, and then his eyes widen when a pair of lips clash against his own without warning. Seems like Kohaku is a hypocrite of the worst kind, because he doesn’t like to be surprised, yet just does whatever he wants to other people; but despite all the shock and alarm in his brain, the part of Tsukasa that actually takes pleasure in being pushed into obedience reminds himself that forcefulness is not _always_ a bad thing, and he attempts to enjoy the moment despite all rational thoughts telling him that he should not be indulging in something like this. He closes his eyes and angles his head in a better position, parting his lips as soon as he feels Kohaku trying to break into his mouth insistently. The boy shoves his tongue in immediately, deepening the kiss in a way that Tsukasa can only describe as amateurish, it’s entirely too rushed and thirsty, and it’s obviously Kohaku’s first time, so much for boasting about knowing stuff he saw on TV. It’s almost endearing in a way, and Tsukasa entertains the choice of just taking the lead and control over it since he has way more experience on the matter, but ultimately decides against it. Kohaku did almost manage to trick him into thinking he was in some kind of trouble, after all, and Tsukasa is not so cruel as to punish the boy for no good reason. He settles for pushing his hands into pink locks, pulling Kohaku closer in a way of telling him it’s okay and he’s enjoying this, as much as he knows he should not be. It’s not the proper moment, nor the place, and definitely not the proper person to be doing this with considering they barely even know each other apart from basic information, but they’ve already gone this far and it’s not like Tsukasa was the one who started it anyway.

It’s a couple seconds later that Kohaku groans, biting Tsukasa’s lower lip in a bold move that actually manages to surprise the redhead, but he lets go right after, taking a step back and breaking the contact while breathing heavily. He looks straight into Tsukasa’s eyes as he cleans his mouth with the back of his hand, and Tsukasa is not sure how to react apart from watching the scene while feeling his dick twitch inside his pants. He clears his throat, looking to the side and avoiding eye contact, attempting to fix his tie and shirt that are completely ruined now.

“I’ve always wanted to do that. And ya didn’t even try to stop me.” Kohaku says with a daring smile, as if that fact brings him a big sense of pride and trying to act like he isn’t already breathless from one short make-out session. “But... There’s a lotta other things I still wanna do, too.”

“Well, in that case I’d advise you to work on your stamina first. I am sure there’s a lot of people who can help you with that. Now, if you’ll excuse me... I will come back later at night for my official meeting. Surely someone will already be here by then.” Tsukasa doesn’t mean to be rude or pretend he didn’t like what had just happened, but also he’s becoming painfully aware of the tent that has formed inside his pants now, and he’s not sure for how much longer it can go unnoticed. To get this worked up over something like a kiss is honestly embarrassing, and it only serves to prove how long a time he’s gone neglecting his own physical needs. He starts moving in a beeline towards the door, but Kohaku quickly rushes to put himself between Tsukasa and the door, his expression challenging once again and his arm firmly placed in front of Tsukasa’s chest.

“Ya can’t leave yet. Not like that, at least.” And he’s pointing down, straight to Tsukasa’s crotch and the redhead has to ask himself if it really is that obvious. He’s too afraid to check for himself, certain it would be extremely embarrassing to do so, but if the other boy was able to notice then there’s no way he’s as stealthy as he thinks. His cheeks start growing hot but he forces himself to calm down, no matter how much whatever it is that Kohaku is trying to suggest affects him, and puts on the best stern face he can muster.

“This has already gone a bit too far, don’t you think? I’m telling you, there are better people to do this kind of thing with. I can take care of myself just fine.” Tsukasa is starting to grow impatient and bothered, he tries to push past Kohaku only to be reminded that the boy is not as weak as his size would suggest. “Kohaku-kun.”

“That didn’t stop ya until now. Wassup?” Kohaku’s voice is serious, but there’s also a hint of something soft and pleading as he grabs the front of Tsukasa’s shirt with both hands to keep him in place, and it almost makes Tsukasa relent. “I’ve already decided I don’ wanna do these things with anyone else. This ‘s somethin’ I’ve never felt before...”

Tsukasa sighs, he didn’t want things to come to this but he has a limit of how irresponsible he can be, and even if apparently kissing your cousin doesn’t cross that line then surely allowing said cousin to take care of his erection does. And he just wants to get out of there already but there is something in the way Kohaku is looking at him that makes him hesitate; maybe it’s the fact he can’t quite sort his emotions completely when the pink hair in front of him just serves to remind him of Tori whom he has romantic feelings for, maybe it’s the fact he’s painfully hard even more now thinking of the short boy from _fine_ , but aren’t both of those things terribly unfair to Kohaku? He might have been a little too pushy with his affections but it sounded and felt genuine enough, and now Tsukasa feels guilty for thinking about someone else instead of just straight up rejecting Kohaku, but even that option doesn’t fully sit right with him. The whole build a bridge plan is forgotten when he starts feeling conflict inside of him in a way that he’s not felt in a long time, and he doesn’t know how to deal with it nor does he understand where it is coming from, there’s no way he has feelings for someone he barely knows, but it was true that he could have pushed the boy off any time during the kiss and yet he chose to do the exact contrary instead. Blaming all of it on being needy is just too convenient, as much as he doesn’t want to admit such thing.

“This isn’t right—“ Tsukasa starts saying, but is automatically interrupted by Kohaku hungrily claiming his lips once more with just as much if not more eagerness than before. He doesn’t even have time to prepare or react properly before he’s being pushed back deeper into the room, and he not-so-accidentally lets out a moan when Kohaku shoves his tongue inside again, the sound apparently spurring something akin to a boost of confidence into the other boy, who places his hand on Tsukasa’s erection boldly. That causes the redhead to open his eyes, which he hadn’t even realized he closed, in surprise and break the kiss momentarily to stare at his cousin with a half frown.

“‘S gonna start hurtin’ for real if ya keep ignorin’ it... Just let me take care of it, I really want to, and nobody will know.” Kohaku says and the sultry voice is terribly convincing, even more with the way both his hands are still firmly kept in place on Tsukasa’s pants and chest. He has a slight blush on his cheeks which Tsukasa finds undeniably attractive, and his brain is already throwing all coherent thoughts out the window when he tries to keep a straight face while nodding. He’s not about to verbally consent to this madness, but he is already tired of feeling so much and understanding so little, he thinks he deserves a break, he really tried to avoid and stop this but if Kohaku wants to give it to him so badly then fine.

They stand awkwardly for a few moments and it’s obvious Kohaku is trying to think what to do next, but Tsukasa doesn’t rush him although a small part of him wants to. After a couple seconds he seems to have made up his mind, and he starts slowly pushing Tsukasa until they reach the couch in the corner of the room, where he sits the redhead down and then settles on his lap. Tsukasa doesn’t fully understand the choice of position but he decides he doesn’t have anything against a little spoiling since Kohaku seems to be fond of it, he moves his hands to hold the hips in front of him and can’t deny he enjoys the feeling. He’s always been of the touchy type when it comes to intimacy so it’s a good thing that Kohaku is so unabashed, and he doesn’t waste any time before initiating the contact this time. After all, if this is all to please him then he would like to make it exactly how he loves it the most, is what Tsukasa thinks as he softly connects their lips with a little more patience this time, he pushes only just enough for Kohaku to get the hint and this time it’s the pink haired boy who parts his lips and has his mouth invaded, Tsukasa is not in any rush and his experience allows him to be much more meticulous in his exploring of the unknown territory. His dick is definitely still twitching inside his pants, but this is a lot more like what he is used to and he adores it, Kohaku may be a novice when it comes to kissing but he seems to be a fast learner if the way he’s able to keep up is any indication. He moves one hand to hold Tsukasa’s neck carefully while using the other to push his shirt up and once again caressing the area of his stomach and chest, making Tsukasa shiver in a more than pleasant way.

This kiss lasts a lot longer than the other two, and Tsukasa takes huge pride in the fact he’s sure he felt and heard Kohaku lightly moan into it at least twice. It’s a funny, nasal sound that he finds greatly endearing, even if it kind of reminds him of his own voice, so he settles for trying to get more of them out of Kohaku. He lets go of the boy’s hips and grabs at his butt instead, feeling especially cheeky and squishing the area in his hands, that earns him a squeal and Tsukasa puts on his best innocent smile when Kohaku pushes him to break the kiss, staring with an offended expression on his face.

“Have ya already forgotten what I told ya earlier? No touchin’ without warning!” Is what Kohaku says, but Tsukasa simply smiles again and repeats the motion. The boy in his lap squeals again, looking absolutely affronted now, although he can’t hide the way his cheeks are evidently dusted pink.

“You don’t look like you hated it this time, though.” The way Tsukasa says it is smug, his eyes reflecting an obvious care and playfulness, but Kohaku looks unimpressed as he pushes his butt down, teasing Tsukasa’s erection in what can only be called some kind of torture considering how hard he is now. Tsukasa makes a sound that is a mix between a wince and a moan, throwing his head back with a grit of his teeth.

“Not so funny now, eh?” The look of defiance is back in Kohaku’s face when he says that, and the air around them shifts in a way that makes it clear he has had enough of waiting, as fun as making out is. Tsukasa blinks, and the next thing he sees is Kohaku dropping to his knees in front of the couch, using both his hands to separate Tsukasa’s legs and shuffling into position in the middle of them. It all happens so fast he can’t help but wonder what kind of stuff Kohaku is watching on TV to be able to do something like this without hesitation.

The boy reaches for Tsukasa’s belt and starts working on getting it out of the way, there is a certain excitement in his eyes as he does so, the belt coming undone after only a couple seconds and the exact same happens to the pants’ buttons and zipper. Tsukasa, ever the gentleman, helps rush things by lifting his hips so Kohaku can pull the whole thing down, although he doesn’t take it off completely and just leaves the pants to rest on the floor around Tsukasa’s ankles and shoes, which makes sense since this is supposed to be something quick. He inspects what’s in front of him, eyeing the area that has started becoming wet with pre-cum with half a smirk, and Tsukasa can only feel glad he picked the most normal looking underwear he owns for today since he’s definitely not in the mood to be made fun of for his either horrible or terribly boring fashion sense. Kohaku licks his lips in anticipation, pulling the underwear’s band slowly but surely and Tsukasa quietly hisses when his erection gets released into the cold air, his hand almost snapping to touch himself but he holds back if only because he’s starting to trust that Kohaku will be able to give him a better feeling than if he did it himself. He sighs once he gets used to the cold, still feeling weirdly embarrassed at being exposed in a place that is technically public, but he tries not to show it or think about it in general, deciding to look at the pink haired boy instead. The smirk is gone from Kohaku’s face, replaced by a thin line and red cheeks that make it obvious he’s a starter at this just as much as he was at kissing, it’s both cute and funny so Tsukasa decides to give him a little push in the right direction.

“Don’t try to take it all at once. It’s obviously your first time, and I don’t mind it, really, but if you choked that would be troublesome.” He might not know how he feels towards Kohaku as of right now, but the gentleness with which he says those words is completely genuine and so is the smile on his face as he reaches to caress the boy’s hair softly. Tsukasa is aware he’s bigger than average, and although he does not consider himself anything special it’s always better to be safe than sorry. “It’s okay to use your hands, too. I don’t want this to be a bad experience for you.”

Kohaku looks at him with a pout, probably annoyed at being told what to do, but does push his head into the petting for a couple seconds before focusing back on the task at hand. His blush deepens a little when he gives the tip a tentative lick and then makes an unreadable expression, thankfully Tsukasa is patient so he just waits for Kohaku to make up his mind about whatever he’s thinking, although the redhead can’t help but wonder what does the boy think of the taste. It’s a weird thing to think about but it’s not Tsukasa’s fault that Kohaku’s appearance makes him want to care for him in every way possible, even if there’s not a lot he can do in this specific case. It doesn’t take long and soon Kohaku is moving again, this time he follows the advice given to him, using his right hand to hold the base of Tsukasa’s penis and trying to fit as much of it as he can inside his mouth without it being uncomfortable. It’s clear he knows the basic in theory from the way he moves but, much like dancing and singing, blowing someone is something that requires practice and can only get better with time, however Tsukasa finds himself unable to complain since Kohaku makes up for his inexperience with enthusiasm. The way he bobs his head up and down in a fast pace is amazing, even going as far as to use his tongue whenever possible to make sure the whole length is receiving attention, and Tsukasa’s breath gets heavier by the second until he can’t hold back his moans anymore, moving his hand that was previously placed on Kohaku’s head to take hold of pink hair in a way he hopes is not too aggressive. He has to use great effort to hold back from thrusting into the wet heaven that is the mouth around his dick, and Tsukasa gasps a little when he feels the hand that was previously doing little more than hold him actually start moving too, the rhythm a nearly perfect sync with Kohaku’s lips. It’s great for a first time and Tsukasa would be impressed if not for the fact his mind is too busy catching on fire just like the rest of his body is.

It’s after long minutes that feel like seconds that the rhythm slows down, and it’s so frustrating that Tsukasa can’t stop himself from whining. He opens his eyes and looks down to ask what’s wrong, but what greets him is Kohaku looking straight at him with an expression that can only be described anticipating. The boy’s lips are still half parted, the lower half of his face is a mess of drool and something Tsukasa assumes is his own pre-cum, not to mention his hand still has not moved from its position holding the member in front of him, so Tsukasa can’t understand why he’d stop so suddenly. Staring into lilac eyes give him as much of an answer as the silence does, which is no answer at all, so he just does what any normal person would do and asks.

“Is something wrong?” His voice comes out a bit raw, but it’s still perfectly understandable and he removes his hand from Kohaku’s hair to brush it against his cheek instead, but Kohaku avoids the contact, a growing pout on his lips as he breaks eye contact, laying his head completely on Tsukasa’s plump thigh and abandoning the task without a second thought. It makes Tsukasa worried so he rushes to lean forward so he can face Kohaku again from a closer position, still frustrated from being so close to his orgasm but trying to ignore that fact. “Kohaku-kun? We can stop if you want. I will take care of it, so—“

Tsukasa interrupts himself when Kohaku looks at him again, and he’s still pouting but this time it’s much easier to understand what he’s feeling from the way his cheeks are a burning red, his eyebrows are close together and how small and needy his voice sounds when he speaks.

“...Ya gotta tell someone when they’re doin’ a good job, yanno?”

It’s surprising considering the kind of personality Kohaku had been showing so far, but not completely unbelievable after all everyone needs reassurance sometimes even more in a situation where they’re doing something for the first time. It’s understandable, and Tsukasa blinks slowly, trying to reach for Kohaku’s face once again and this time he doesn’t back away from it, allowing the fingers to caress his face softly brushing a little of his hair back behind his ear. Relief blooms inside Tsukasa because that means at least Kohaku is not upset or hurt which is definitely a good thing, and although he’s not really used to voicing his appreciation when it comes to intimacy he doesn’t mind trying a little harder if that means his cousin will be happy.

“No need to worry, you’re doing great. I almost can’t tell you’ve never done this before.” Tsukasa says, smiling down at Kohaku and hoping those words are close enough to whatever he wanted to hear. It’s not a lie, so he hopes it comes out as sincere despite his bluntness.

Apparently the words do their trick, because Kohaku blushes again, and his pout turns into a shy smile although it’s obvious he’s trying to hold it back as much as he can. He nods twice, and Tsukasa is thinking about how cute his mannerisms are at least from what he’s seen in the past hour; to think that Kohaku is someone who works better when receiving positive feedback is somewhat unexpected, but it’s not like Tsukasa doesn’t understand the feeling, he does also like being spoiled through words in specific situations after all. His line of thought is interrupted however when Kohaku goes back to what he was doing, this time he doesn’t hesitate before pushing Tsukasa’s length into his mouth, even going as far as to try and fit a little more than before which earns a throaty gasp followed by a moan from the redhead. It seems Kohaku has gained a little confidence from their shared moment because he doesn’t waste time and resumes their peace with just as much speed as before, the rhythm establishing itself easily and Tsukasa really has to remind himself that he needs to hold back a little, he can’t afford to lose control as that would be too brute and rude since it’s Kohaku’s first time and he already said he wanted it to be good and gentle for the boy. But he can’t stop himself from grabbing and pulling at pink hair in a nearly automatic reflex when Kohaku sucks and presses his tongue to Tsukasa’s dick in a way that feels just perfect, paired with the grip at the base that makes itself slightly stronger, and Tsukasa feels like he could cum just from the way he can feel Kohaku groaning at the hair pulling.

He realizes he’s coming dangerously close to his limit, and it only gets worse when he can feel Kohaku’s throat moving every time he tries to swallow the mix of spit and bodily fluids inside his mouth, it does wonderful things to his mind and body, and Tsukasa hastily but gently tries to push Kohaku’s head back a little in a signal of what’s about to come.

“K-Kohaku-kun... You should... I— I’m going to...“ The words are rushed and slurred between groans and moans, but they’re still understandable and Tsukasa tries once again to push the boy back because there’s no way he can allow himself to cum into Kohaku’s mouth, but his plea goes completely ignored. The only indication that Kohaku even heard it being the way he does the complete opposite, insistently keeping his head in place and actually pushing Tsukasa’s dick even deeper inside his throat.

Tsukasa knows he’s going to choke like this, Kohaku might not be as small as Tori-kun but that’s not really the point, and in a position like this only someone with experience would know how to avoid such thing from happening. He knows it, he knows, and yet he can’t stop himself from coming particularly hard into the tight space he’s being pushed in, his breath erratic and sounds that are mixes of groans and deep moans all at once coming out of his mouth as he feels his mind go blank and everything that had been pent up inside of himself for the past months finally be released, replaced by a feeling of relief and peacefulness that turn body into jelly. Tsukasa has his eyes closed, still breathing hard with his head somewhat empty, when he hears a weird noise coming from Kohaku and he realizes he’s been responsible for some of the pushing during their activity as well considering he still has his hand on Kohaku’s hair in a less than gentle manner, not to mention the boy is, as expected, choking even if he’s trying to make it not obvious. Tsukasa’s eyes widen and he pulls his hand back immediately as if the touch burned him, freeing Kohaku who takes a couple seconds to understand what’s happening before he finally backs off, a very obvious drip of semen falling from the corner of his mouth as he tries to regain his breath, but as soon as he notices Tsukasa staring at it he brushes a thumb against it and makes a show of opening his mouth wider, sliding the dirtied thumb down his tongue messily. The corny attempt at an erotic scene sends a spark straight to Tsukasa’s dick again, as embarrassing as it is to admit, but he wills himself to be quiet and _calm down_ before any more unwanted reactions can happen.

“Mmm... ‘S weird, an’ it doesn’t taste particularly good.” Kohaku says, matter of factly, with a hoarse voice from coughing a couple times while still trying to recover his breath. His expression is not a bad one despite his words, he’s smiling with a finger to his lips, but there’s an underlying hint of happiness and satisfaction behind it that almost goes unnoticed by Tsukasa. “...But I liked it. Maybe a little more than I shoulda.”

“I...” And Tsukasa is still trying to go back to normal, his body in a state where he can’t properly move or think yet after such a strong orgasm, but he forces his hands to move so he can pull his underwear back to place and run one of his hands down his face. He takes a deep breath before speaking again. “I’m sorry. I mean, for, uh... You know. I tried to warn you but you wouldn’t budge, so... I apologize. I did not mean to—“

“I did it ‘cus I wanted to.” 

“Huh?!”

The interruption is not completely unexpected, but Tsukasa is used to people at least letting him finish apologizing before explaining their reasons.

“I said, I did it ‘cus I wanted to. Ya don’t need to apologize, so stop it. If anythin’, I woulda got annoyed if ya didn’t let me do it like I wanted to.” Kohaku starts getting up from his kneeling position, carefully pulling Tsukasa’s pants up and redoing the zipper and buttons gently while keeping eye contact. Once he’s done redoing Tsukasa’s belt, he stands in front of the redhead and offers him a hand. “So?”

“So...?” Tsukasa lifts a brow up, but takes the hand nonetheless to stand beside Kohaku in front of the couch awkwardly.

The boy doesn’t let go to of his hand, in fact he uses it to pull Tsukasa closer so they can stare at each other in the eyes separated by only a few centimeters between them. “Did ya like it?” He says, running his other hand up the side of Tsukasa’s body in a soft way that is probably meant to be intimate, he’s also smiling prettily so Tsukasa finds it hard to look away. He can only nod stupidly, unable to speak as of yet even more with the way Kohaku’s eyes sparkle at his pathetic excuse of a confirmation. That seems to be enough, though, because soon he’s enveloped in a hug and Tsukasa is left trying to digest how did Kohaku go from that earlier demonstration of forceful and borderline violent into this softer and clingier version; the pink haired boy nearly leans in to kiss Tsukasa on the lips again, but stops himself with a thinking expression, ultimately deciding to lay his head on Tsukasa’s shoulder instead.

“I knew it. Yer terribly honest. Maybe a little too much for yer own good, but yanno... ‘S not like I’m goin’ to take advantage of ya.” Kohaku almost purrs into the crook of Tsukasa’s neck, and Tsukasa really doesn’t understand what he’s done for the boy to become so attached to him so quickly. Sure they interacted fair frequently but not in a particularly close way, so Kohaku’s feelings and how they came to be are a complete mystery for Tsukasa.

He thinks of Tori again, and feels the familiar sensation of clashing emotions inside of his chest. He’s already romantically interested someone else, but this... This is something else entirely. At first he thought rejecting Kohaku quickly at once would be enough to fix thing, but that plan has already proved itself impossible when Tsukasa was unable to as much as push Kohaku away from himself, but what else could he do? At the very least he was sure _this_ pink brat liked him for who he was, unlike Tori whose actions and words greatly differed from each other, something that made Tsukasa confused in all senses of the word and even if their little squabbles were amusing Tsukasa was still human, and that means he needs at least _some_ confirmation that he’s wanted, lest his mind start making him doubt everything.

His thoughts are interrupted when suddenly Kohaku pushes him off hastily, so much that Tsukasa has to take a step back in order to not fall on his butt. He looks at the other boy quizzically, but Kohaku only puts a finger to his lips as if asking for silence and Tsukasa finally hears it, the sound of the elevator coming up and stopping right on this exact floor. They remain unmovable for a couple seconds, waiting for something else to happen until steps start coming closer and a red head of hair pushes itself into the room from behind the doorframe.

“Yo.” Rinne Amagi says, doing a peace sign and not looking all that interested in whatever is going on inside the room as he checks the phone he’s holding in his other hand. “I’m a couple hours late, but that’s not a problem, right, Ouka? Niki is gonna arrive soon too, we will be waiting in the meeting room next door.”

“Welcome back, Rinne-han. Yer 3 hours late, to be exact.” Kohaku says, but Rinne only laughs.

And with that, he’s gone, not even acknowledging Tsukasa’s presence. Tsukasa looks back to Kohaku, once again confused and feeling lost, but the boy only shrugs, and he motions for Tsukasa to come closer, which he does.

“That was fun and all, but ya should leave now. I told ya Crazy:B was supposed to have practice today and, well, better late than never.” He fixes Tsukasa’s tie while saying that, straightening the wrinkles on it to the best of his abilities with a vague look on his face. “Don’t forget ya still have yer business meetin’ or whatever later, too.”

“What? But you didn’t even—“ Tsukasa gestures towards Kohaku’s erection that had gone neglected this whole time, but the boy only shakes his head with a fun smile and a shrug.

“‘S fine. I’m used to ignorin’ it, so I can function just fine. Don’ worry, seriously. It woulda be troublesome if everyone arrived and ya were still here, anyway.”

They stare at each other for a while, but Kohaku’s eyes remain unwavering making it clear there’s no room for discussing the matter any further. Tsukasa sighs, defeated, and starts walking towards the door and then the elevators with the other boy right behind him. He presses the button and looks at his cousin.

“Kohaku-kun. I guess I should say... Thank you.” Tsukasa scratches his cheek, feeling weirdly sheepish at the sudden need to say goodbye, but he holds his ground as best as he can while looking straight into Kohaku’s eyes with determination. “...But next time I shall repay you **properly**.”

The english feels just right in his tongue, and he feels himself smiling in a way that he hopes looks confident. Apparently it works, because Kohaku’s cheeks grow a little redder when he says the next words, while watching Tsukasa go inside the elevator.

“I’ll be lookin’ forward to that. Ya better keep yer word.”

And the automatic doors close between them.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language and this was my first time writing porn so I apologize for the low quality... Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> EDIT: Oh My God I totally forgot to explain it in the fic but the repetitive smacking sound was Kohaku playing paddleball!! He was bored don’t judge


End file.
